Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150118151833/@comment-25065826-20150118180835
I manage to see the trees we were camping in. The officers are about 30 metres away from the group. I can see a figure, I'm guessing Emma, with her hands raised. I need to help. But do I go in with stealth or speed? Well, stealth would be too slow. So I wait a second for my breath, and run as hard as I can to the group. Michael's crouching, packing his stuff. Including a phone, with about half battery. I wonder... Johnny's stood behind a tree, deep in thought. I seriously hope he isn't having a seizure... Emma's dropping bullet upon bullet to the floor. She looks determined, but she isn't harming anyone. And Hannah's stood, hands palm down at her waist. I see the ground around the police cars moving. Moving, like waves. Like a liquid. She's not harming them, though. Just slowing them. Severely. There are less cars this time, and it's expected - at around 6 in the morning, we should be asleep. Which brings up a question - How did they find us? The Officers are definitely more aggressive this time, though. But also more organised. Bullets are being shot round after round at us, and they can't see they're doing nothing. They must have some idea, though. The officers suddenly, in complete synchrony, run and spread around us. I turn to face them, and although they gain no ground on us, they have us covered. But they aren't shooting. They don't need to attack. Just wear us out. Backup can finish us off. So we need to flee. "Guys, we need to run!" I shout over the bangs echoing around us. Michael is packed. He's not fighting, though. His face has a shadow of fear and concern over it. He's packed Johnny's stuff, too. See, Niamh? Everyone has a bit of kindness in them. Hannah comes over, and Emma slowly steps backwards towards us, her arms still outstretched. "How can we run, though?" Hannah asks. Johnny coughs. "I can have a go." "Ok. If you're sure you'll be ok." Johnny nods, and steps forwards. "Do we want to kill them?" He asks. He obviously doesn't. No one else either. "No." Hannah says, sharply. And then, the cars crack. Visibly concave, as if being smashed. Soon, they've effectively melted away. The police are shocked. We all are. But they approach anyway. Running at us. Hannah raises her hands. I can feel what's coming. I lift my own, and we all float as an earthquake rips through the ground. Emma has no concentration now, but there are no bullets headed towards us. We're fine. I float us down. We all scramble for our stuff, and try not to look at the unconscious bodies of people around us. Soon, we're packed. "Car?" Johnny asks. "Um... could help." I reply. Bag on my back, I watch as a car erupts from the ground. A police car that was there, not there, and back again inside a minute. "Woah." We jog over. And I see the cars. They're like paintings. A view from above, the cars are literally 2-D on the floor. My mouth won't stop gaping. There is one car, actually standing. I assume this is our vehicle. Hannah takes control. "Ready to go?" We slowly go to the car, eyes fixated on the artwork around us. "We moving country or not?" Johnny asks. I think he knows the answer. We get in the car, and drive north.